Gaza
Gaza is a lone warrior who wanders the lower floors of Sol Tower living the path of bloodshed and carnage. After Seru monsters killed his family he vowed to live the rest of his life killing the Seru in return. Though he does not take life without reason, he will slaughter anyone who tries to prevent him from fulfilling his vow. His weapon of choice is the Astral Sword, a special sword made from the bones of dead Seru. Background Gaza was widely known throughout Karisto Kingdom as the deadliest warrior on the battlefield. For years he participated in the war against Conkram, and presumably it was due to his participation that Sol was starting to gain the upper hand to victory. However, appearing from out of nowhere the Mist consumed Sol Tower and countless civilians were turned into Seru monsters or killed, including Gaza's entire family. The civilians who escaped the Mist by retreating to the upper floors of Sol Tower where the Mist could not reach, lived in endless paradise. However, Gaza swore that he would spend the rest of his life slaying the Seru that destroyed his family. Involvement Gaza is first encountered by the Ra-Seru heroes in the lower levels of Sol Tower, where he first misjudges them as Seru monsters. He soon realizes that Vahn, Noa, and Gala are not possessed by the Seru and tells them that there are survivors on the upper levels who will greet them. For a split second, he thinks he sees his granddaughter Mar's face in Noa, but quickly realizes that it couldn't be her for she died long ago. After the trio receives the Genesis Tree Seedling from Old Deez in the Sol Tower Observatory, Gaza confronts them. He tells the heroes that even though he bears them no ill will, he must kill them if they plan to drive away the Mist, as it would prevent him from fulfilling his vow. The Biron Warrior Monks attack Gaza all at once but are knocked unconscious by a single hit from the back of Gaza's Astral Sword. Vahn, Noa, and Gala reluctantly defend themselves against Gaza's attacks and defeat him. But, before they can tend to his wounds, Songi appears on a floating platform and forcibly takes Gaza with him so he can be healed. Gaza is once again encountered at the Warrior's Square in the basement of Sol Tower when the Ra-Seru trio try to plant the Genesis Tree Seedling. Songi appears from a portal with Gaza and equips him with a custom-fitted Sim-Seru. The Seru madness overtakes Gaza's mind and body, throwing him into a frenzy. Once more the heroes must fight him. Gaza proves to be even deadlier now, but is once again defeated. The Sim-Seru separates from his body and dies, thus Gaza regains his sanity as he is slipping further into death, brooding that he failed to keep his vow by being defeated by the enemy. His wounds being too critical to heal, the Ra-Seru decide to merge Gaza's spirit with the Genesis Tree Seedling. His spirit is pure enough that it will provide the power for it to turn into a full-grown Genesis Tree. Gaza agrees to become one with the Genesis Tree, and the tree consumes his body, containing his spirit within it. As the heroes are about to leave, the Astral Sword floats down from the Genesis Tree, given by Gaza as a parting gift. Strategy Sol Tower Observatory Gaza Battle: Round 1 Gaza is no pushover in either battle, easily being the deadliest opponent the party has faced yet. Gaza only has two attacks: a barrage of physical attacks that can deal moderate damage, and "Astral Slash" that can deal 1,200+ damage on a non-spirited character and about 600-700 damage on a spirited character. A direct hit by Astral Slash will KO Noa or Vahn most of the time while seriously injuring Gala. Thankfully, there is a possibility of blocking the entire attack. Before the battle, make sure your party's HP/MP are fully restored by taking the medicine given by the Biron Monk within the Shrine Room where you received the Genesis Tree Seedling. Don't even think about going into this battle without at least 1,200HP for every party member. It is recommended to be level 23 by this point, at the very least. Have at least one person equipped with Spoon healing magic, which can be found on the Mist-covered levels of Sol Tower. Though, having at least two people learn Spoon is recommended. (Gala has the most MP so try and have him absorb the magic). Also, if you got the Speed Chain from the Disco King at the Sol Fever Disco, equip that on Gala. Have everybody Spirit on the first turn and if somebody is damaged heavily by Gaza's Astral Slash, then have Gala use a Healing Berry or Spoon to get them recovered. Keep having Noa pummel Gaza with Miracle/Super/Hyper Arts, Vahn using Hyper Arts/Magic attacks, and Gala making sure everybody has HP over 1,200. You should be able to beat Gaza easily this way. Warrior's Square Gaza Battle: Round 2 This time Gaza has higher defense due to being equipped with a Sim-Seru and in place of his Astral Slash he has an attack that can do 1,300+ damage to all party members called Neo Star Slash. He doesn't warn you before this attack so it is imperative that everybody has full HP at all times. Spirit with everybody on the first turn. Keep Gala as the designated healer and keep him equipped with the Speed Chain. Let Vahn and Noa beat Gaza to a pulp with Miracle/Super/Hyper Arts. Remember to Spirit with Vahn and Noa every other turn. If you managed to absorb Kemaro in the basement, summon it in this battle as much as possible (preferably with Vahn since Gala needs MP for healing and the former's is also stronger). Gaza also has an Astral Wave attack which does between 700-900 damage on a single character, and a physical attack with his Astral Sword, which has now turned from two blades two one gigantic blade. Quotes "Villains! So thou wert trying to ambush me?! Grotesque beasts from Hell! Pack of Seru demons! Prepare to meet thy doom. Thou shalt die by my Astral Sword!" "I bear thee no ill will. Yet if thou dost seek to drive away the Mist and with it the Seru...Then I would be forced to stop thine evil scheme by taking thine lives. Now, how dost thou reply?" Trivia *Gaza is 61-years-old *The Astral Sword Gaza uses is first wielded as two blades, but during the second boss fight it is a single gigantic blade *Gaza's Astral Sword is made from the bones of dead Seru *Vahn is the only party member that can use the Astral Sword in battle after defeating Gaza the second time. However, due to its large size it takes up more space in the 'arms' art block and Miracle Arts cannot be used with it equipped *The Astral Sword is Vahn's 2nd most powerful weapon he can use (increasing attack power by 98). The Ra-Seru Blade has higher attack power (+ 99 attack power) than the Astral Sword. *Gaza speaks in a type of Old English, which may be a reference to the fact that, because of his old age, he grew up in a time when Legaia was much more medieval. Gallery Meetinggaza.jpg Meetinggaza2.jpg Meetinggaza3.jpg Meetinggaza4.jpg Meetinggaza5.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|Start video at 5:10 for Gaza fight round 1 thumb|300px|right|Start video at 5:45 for Sim-Seru Gaza fight! Category:Characters Category:Legend of Legaia Characters